


Even if romance ran out of rhyme

by thegirl20



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Margaret catches Regina buying a Valentine's Day card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even if romance ran out of rhyme

Mary Margaret wanders around the aisles of the grocery store, humming to herself.  For once, life is relatively settled in Storybrooke.  People are, for the most part, getting along.  No new villains have appeared through portals for at least two months.  While none of them want to tempt fate, it’s clear that people are relaxing as the days go by, letting their hair down.  Metaphorically speaking, she thinks, rubbing at the back of her neck, feeling the short hairs bristle under her hand.

Turning into the next aisle, she stops short.  There, standing examining the Valentine’s display, is none other than the Evil Queen.   _Regina_ _,_  Mary Margaret chastises herself.  Since their return from Neverland, the woman hasn’t put a foot out of line.  In fact, she’s been reinstated as mayor.  Partially because she’s the only one who understands the nuances of running a small town in this world.  But mostly because she is actually  _good_  at it.   She and Emma have even come to an arrangement about Henry’s care; he spends a week at a time with each of them, with a handover dinner on a Sunday evening.

And now it seems that, as well as professional and domestic happiness, Regina is pursuing romance again.  Mary Margaret’s own part in Regina’s lost love still weighs her down with guilt, even though she knows that she was a child who was manipulated by Cora at the time.  Still, nothing would please Mary Margaret more than Regina finding love.  Plastering on her brightest smile, Mary Margaret takes the remaining few steps towards the older woman.

“Hi.”

The word appears to startle Regina.  Fumbling with the card she’s been reading the verse in, she shoves it awkwardly back into the rack.  She turns around, looking for all the world like she isn’t standing in front of an an array of hearts and flowers.  Though Mary Margaret detects a slightly darker than normal hue to her cheeks.

“Oh, hello dear,” she says with a smile that’s almost genuine.  “How are you?”

“I’m good thanks,” Mary Margaret says, inclining her head towards the display.  “I love Valentine’s Day.”

“Of  _course_  you do,” Regina says, her smile slightly more forced. “I’m sure you and David have a whole day of activities planned.”

Mary Margaret is nodding before she’s even finished speaking.  “Starting with the Valentine’s Breakfast at Granny’s,” she says, thrilled that Regina is taking an interest.  “And then a picnic lunch and David is surprising me with something in the evening.”

“How...delightful for you both,” Regina comments, though Mary Margaret can see that it’s difficult for her.

“How about you?  I saw you looking for a card...is there someone special in your life that you’ve been hiding?”

For a second, Mary Margaret thinks that Regina is going to either run away or zap her with magic.  Her eyes flash and fists clench.  But, as quickly as it came, the anger on her face is gone and replaced with something like a smirk.

“Well, all those dinners with your daughter were  _bound_  to lead somewhere…”

All Mary Margaret hears is ‘your daughter’ before blood starts rushing in her ears and she feels faint.

“You...Emma…”

Regina’s laugh is deep and rich.  It’s a sound she remembers from her youth, though she didn’t heard it often.  A hand on her forearm calms the sudden wooziness in her head.

“I’m joking, Ms Blanchard,” Regina says.

“Oh. Oh!”  Mary Margaret tries to laugh.  She puts a hand over her heart.  “That...wasn’t funny.”

“Well, it amused  _me_  greatly,” Regina counters.  “And I wasn’t looking to purchase a card; merely lamenting the saccharine drivel that passes for poetry in these things.”  She indicates the display with a dismissive sweep of her hands.

“Right...okay,” Mary Margaret manages, her heartbeat slowly returning to normal.  “Well, I guess I’ll leave you to it.  I’ll see you around.”

“It’s highly likely,” Regina agrees, turning to head in the opposite direction.

Mary Margaret is in the next aisle when she realises that, while she has already made a card for David with her own fair hands, she should probably buy him some cute little gifts to go with it.  She’s sure he’ll love the puppy holding the heart that she noticed before her mild heart-attack.  Heading back to the Valentine’s aisle, she turns the corner just in time to see Regina snag the card she’d been looking at earlier before hurrying away, looking around to make sure she hadn’t been seen.  Mary Margaret steps back just in time to avoid detection.  A smile creeps onto her lips.  Regina  _does_ have someone special.

And Mary Margaret is going to find out who it is.

 

* * *

 

 

“Maybe she was buying one for Henry?” David suggests, speaking through a mouthful of cereal. 

“No, it wasn’t the cute ‘ _I’m buying this for my kid_ ’ type cards she was looking at.”  She finishes up at the sink and picks up a towel to dry her hands, walking back to the island where David is seated.  “It was definitely a  _romantic_ card.”

David chews for a moment, his forehead creased in concentration.  Mary Margaret leans on the counter, thinking he looks especially handsome in the new sweater she knitted for him.

“Wow.”  He lets out a low whistle.  “Well, whoever it is, it has to be a pretty brave guy.”

“Who says it’s a guy?” Mary Margaret says, thinking back to Regina’s little ‘joke’.  She hasn’t shared it with Charming because he doesn’t like to think of Emma in that way.  He may even have convinced himself that Henry was some sort of immaculate conception.

“You think it’s a  _girl_?” David says, a little milk spilling over his lips and dribbling down his chin.  Mary Margaret catches it with a towel.  She shrugs.

“I’m just saying it’s a possibility.”

“That would be…”  She looks over at him quickly.  “...Absolutely fine.”

“Of course it would.”  She nods.  “So, who do you think it is?”

“How would I know?”

“I’m just  _asking_.  We’re speculating.”

He sighs.  “I feel like speculating about Regina’s love life is a risky business and maybe we should just leave it alone.”

“Of course we’re going to leave it alone, David,” she admonishes.  “Did you think I was going to launch a full-scale investigation?”

“Good.” He nods, returning to his cereal.  “I’m glad.”

Mary Margaret watches in silence for a few moments, thinking that David’s facial similarity to Emma really comes through strongly when he’s frowning.  She leans forward on her elbows, her forehead almost touching his.

“But, seriously, who do you think it is?”

 

* * *

 

Valentine’s Day arrives, and after some enjoyable early morning activities, Mary Margaret and David head to the diner for breakfast.  Business is brisk and they’re quickly seated.  Ruby breezes by with a pot of coffee.

“Hey guys,” she grins.  “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“Thanks Ruby,” Mary Margaret says.  “You too.  How many cards did you get?”

“Four, so far,” Ruby says with a roll of her eyes as she pours coffee for both of them.  “One was from Whale.  The verse was practically pornographic.”

“Any other  _interesting_  ones?” Mary Margaret asks, raising her eyebrows at David.  

“Not really,” Ruby says, nodding as Leroy tries to get her attention.  “Haven’t figured out who the others are from yet.  Listen, I’ll be right back with you guys to take your order, okay?  Leroy’s gonna explode if he doesn’t get his maple syrup.”

“Sure thing, Ruby,” David says, glaring meaningfully at Mary Margaret.  “I hope Granny’s giving you a bonus for this great idea.”

“Ha!” Ruby laughs over her shoulder.  “See some flying pigs on your way in, did you?”

Mary Margaret lowers her voice.  “So there’s  _one_ possibility.”

“Mary Margaret,” David warns.  “Leave it.  We’re supposed to be having a romant-”  He breaks off when Mary Margaret grabs his hand and digs her nails in.

“You will never guess who just walked in,” she whispers.

“From your level of excitement, I’m gonna go with either Regina or Michael Buble,” he says, peeling her fingers gently back.

“David, if Michael Buble had just walked in, I’d be on the floor.”

“This is a lovely Valentine’s Day conversation.”  He looks around in time to see Regina nod in their direction, a knowing smile in place, as she takes a seat in her usual booth.

“She must be meeting someone!” she hisses.  “Right?  Or else why would she be here?”

“I’m pretty sure she comes in here every morning for coffee,” David tries to reason.

“But today of all days?  And she’s not at the counter for a to-go order, she’s sitting down.”  She nods firmly.  “She definitely has a date coming.” 

He sighs and picks up a menu.  Just at that, the bell above the door signals another arrival.  Mary Margaret’s mouth forms a thin line.

“Oh, this might be awkward.  Your ex-wife just walked in.  Don’t look.”

David does as he’s told.  “Is she with Jim?”

“No she’s by herse-...”

The expression on Mary Margaret’s face is one he’s never seen before, and he can’t help but want to see what’s caused it.  He twists in his chair just in time to see Kathryn lean down and plant a kiss right on Regina’s lips, one hand gently cradling her cheek.  When the blonde straightens up, Regina looks over at Mary Margaret, a single eyebrow raised.  Mary Margaret manages a smile in return as Kathryn settles into the booth.

David turns back around, his jaw slack.

“Does this mean my ex-wife is now my step-mother-in-law?”

“Don’t think too hard about it, honey.  Just drink your coffee.”  He nods and robotically lifts the  mug to his lips.  Mary Margaret smiles.  “And hey, look on the bright side...at least it’s not Emma.”

Mary Margaret hopes Granny knows how to remove coffee stains from her tablecloths.


End file.
